The Parents
by ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Bechloe feels. One shot. Beca and Chloe are dating Jesse and Tom, but when one of them proposes, everything is thrown out of whack, and it brings true feelings to light. SPOILER ALERT: A happy ending. I'm not saying for whom.


Beca was sat awkwardly in Chloe's dorm while the red-head finished brushing her teeth.

Perhaps turning up and blurting "Jesse asked me to marry him" to the stunned ginger who opened the door in a panda onesie, holding a toothbrush in one hand, wasn't the best idea. Perhaps stopping by Fat Amy's next door, and gulping down some of her whisky on the way, also wasn't such a great idea. Fat Amy had made some very convincing points about dutch courage, however.

Jesse's proposal had forced Beca to finally break up with him. She had been happy with the way things were... no rush, no ties, just being themselves around each other... with benefits. Jesse had been a lot more hung up on the whole relationship thing though.

He should have remembered that he was only together with his 'girlfriend' because she hadn't wanted a relationship, and Chloe had.

But now... It was five months later, and both Bellas had been dating other people, and now Beca's heart had decided to attack her with feelings and make her feel like Chloe was the only person who could make her feel like herself. Chloe had broken up with Tom about a week ago, and Beca was... well Beca didn't quite know what she was doing, sitting on her not-quite-ex's bed, trying to put a bunch of messy feelings into words.

Chloe chose that moment to reappear, and sit down next to the shorter Bella.

Beca still didn't know what to say. How do you say something like this?! There should be like a manual or something... Beca was pulled from her distracted trail of thought by one of those adorable dimpled smiles Chloe seemed to pull out just for her, even if this time it was combined with worried eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Concern laced her words, and Beca suddenly felt tremendously guilty for _not_ feeling guilty or bad about breaking up with Jesse. He was a nice guy and all, but she was 90% sure he was bi and had a bit of a thing for Benji anyway... yet he still proposed...

It took a moment for the shorter woman to realise she still hadn't answered Chloe's question, and it had been silent for a tad too long.

"Oh yeah, yeah, no I'm fine. We erm... had creative differences"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, she knew what that meant.

"We erm... Wouldn't have worked out anyway you see the thing is, I... have... _feelings_ for um, for someone else"

The other woman nodded, and cocooned Beca's hand in hers.

"But... well... we, this other person and I, have a history"

Chloe stiffened slightly as Beca continued.

"I love you"

After watching all those romcoms... Beca thought saying it would be different. She thought it would be a relief, or make her feel... better somehow, and yet... nothing. She felt no different... except mayb some slight panic and anxiety at the frozen expression on Chloe's face. She whispered to the floor.

"I understand"

Beca's facial muscle automatically pulled a smile onto her lips.

Besides, it was much easier to think of reasons they shouldn't be together, than reasons that they should...

"Your parents are always going to hate me. Even if, if, I win them round, they'll say if only she was a man. If only she had a dick."

Well there were probably weirder ways to have this conversation, but Chloe's parents... well they were terrifying, frankly. For the brief period they had hooked up, Chloe had resolutely insisted on complete secrecy from her parents, and it had caused one or two arguments between them. Although, Beca couldn't remember why now... it all made depressingly clear sense in hindsight.

"I get it. They'll blame me for corrupting you. They'll always want you to be with a guy. Even if I make you happier than some sleezeball dude ever could.

They probably wouldn't want us to have kids, and they definitely wouldn't want us to get married.

I can live without their blessing, but I don't expect you to.

You shouldn't have to.

It will shatter my heart into like a thousand fragments if you say yes now, then give up fighting and leave me for a man later."

Beca cringed for a moment, damn, she was probably going to regret this level of cheesy honesty in the morning.

"If that makes you happy, and I mean truly truly happy, then I will be happy for you, and let you go.

Perhaps we will even stay friends."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulder as the brunette continued, it was the little comfort she could offer the girl she had only ever seen cry once before tonight.

"Your mother will tease us about 'that phase' we shared, while your father asks me if I have a boyfriend yet.

And I'll say yes, because I'll have gone and married Jesse, like I said I wouldn't. And I'll try to make him happy, if he still wants me after tonight that is."

Beca laughed slightly, this was all so fucked up.

"And you will be married to your guy..."

For some reason her vocal chords refused to produce Tom's name at that moment.

"And undoubtedly you will make him happy."

Blue eyes met each other briefly, before the smaller woman turned back to staring at the floor. Beca didn't even attempt to swat away Chloe's hand as she dabbed a tissue at the salty streams running down her face.

"And perhaps sometimes we will meet, and it will be just you and I. And I will fall in love with you all over again. And have my heart broken all over again. I know this because I've gotten over you before... Or I thought I had. Even then, when I promised myself I'd forget about you, and I did!

For a while... It didn't last for long. Something pulled me back to you.

And it will be worth it, every time, because for those moments we are together, I will remember to believe in love. I will remember the wonderful bliss of spending time with someone whom I truly care for with the darkest and truest parts of my heart. That will be the dawn, and dusk of my days. And you will smile at me, with your captivating smile, because you know."

Beca was almost singing those last words, she should definitely go back to the studio tonight and turn those words into lyrics.

So much for badass Beca Mitchell... first singing Miley Cyrus on the coach, and now heart-felt confessions on a Tuesday night.

The brunette made to stand up, Chloe still hadn't said anything, and Beca was losing courage fast. She had to preserve what little dignity she still held.

"Our friendship's stronger than this, don't worry. I guess I just had a moment of weakness. We can act like this never happened"

Chloe put a hand on her knee, and Beca stopped, still looking intently at the floor. Waiting to hear something, anything, from her very best friend.

The red head slid off the bed and crouched in front of her, taking her hands and catching her gaze with equally watery blue eyes and another dimpled smile.

"I love you too"


End file.
